


you've worked hard

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Pack Mentality: A Monsta X Family [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: shownu feels a bit emotional after their win and changkyun comforts him





	you've worked hard

**Author's Note:**

> MONSTA X JEALOUSY 1ST WIN YEAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> this is a little soft to celebrate ouo

Changyun finds their leader on his bed; he’s staring into space, frozen in time. Changkyun frowns, a bit worried for him before slowly stepping closer. “Hyung.” He saw quietly, calmly, Hyunwoo’s eyes slowly lift to meet the maknae, and his gaze softens immensely. 

 

“Ah, Changkyun-ah...are you okay?” As expected of Hyunwoo to care for others before himself that he doesn’t realize there are tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. “I was just...thinking…”

 

“Hyung…” Changkyun sniffles, wondering if tears are contagious. He shuffles a bit awkwardly to his hyung before finding a spot next to him. Their outer thighs touch, and he feels Hyunwoo relax just a little bit longer. “We’re going out to eat tonight...managers are paying.”

 

Hyunwoo sucks in a sharp breath. “Ah, really?” He nods slowly, looking down at the floor. “That’s nice…” 

 

They’re silent for a while longer, both of them unsure of what to say...or how to say it. Changkyun wants to speak, mouth opening and closing, the words never finding the needed traction. He turns his head to face Hyunwoo, watching his face closely.

 

Changkyun lifts his hand, a bit shaky but sure of its destination, and lets it hover for just a moment. He thinks of all the things he wants to say, how no matter what happens, he loves and trusts his hyung, that no matter how many times he’s been thrown down, Changkyun would get up for his hyungs. He wants to tell them that he doesn’t mind the past, he wants to tell them that the only home for him is right here, with his hyungs, with his family.

 

But he can’t speak now; Changkyun opts for petting the top of his hyung’s head. 

 

He’s surprised how easily Hyunwoo’s solid body comes crashing towards his own in an instant, becoming jelly in his hands. Sure he’s heavy, but Hyunwoo practically melts into Changkyun’s touch, embracing him tight.

 

“You’re a good leader, hyung.” Changkyun says softly, leaning back a bit against the headboards, holding his hyung in his arms. He doesn’t realize he’s crying soft and gentle tears of his own. Changkyun is used to be the one who’s needy, the one who needs to sleep with someone at night, someone to cry at, someone to take care of him and prove that his existence in Monsta X is vital. 

 

But this time his hyung, his leader...Hyunwoo cries softly into Changkyun’s shoulder.

 

“All these years...I’ve always loved you…” Changkyun says softly. “You’re the only leader we need…” He sucks in a sharp breath. “You’ve worked hard, hyung.” He pets Hyunwoo’s head, a soft smile on his lips, a warm blush on his cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Changkyun-ah.” Hyunwoo whispers softly before sitting up. His eyes are red and puffy, but he smiles. He presses a hand to his maknae’s cheek, giving a small nod of approval before letting his hand slip away. “We are not a family without you.”

 

The door opens and Kihyun walks in. He’s a bit startled by the look of his crying members, but his gaze softens into a sweet smile. “Hyunwoo, Changkyun...we’re leaving. Managers said we could drink too.” He adds with a goofy smile.

 

Hyunwoo stands up first, fixing his shirt in his pants. “I hope they don’t kick us out like last time.”

 

Kihyun playfully hits him over the head as they walk out. “Ah, let me get you some tissues. You can’t walk around with puffy eyes.”

 

The sounds of the door clicking shut makes Changkyun exhale a breath he didn’t know he’s holding. But with it comes a strained sob, a shaking of his legs. He buries his face in his hands and whines for his hyungs.

 

_ We are not a family without you. _

 

Changkyun stands up after some time, wiping at his eyes hurriedly. Minhyuk opens the door this time, aiming to carry Changkyun away if he has to. But he’s not expecting the bright smile from the maknae who almost falls into his arms. “Hyung...I can’t live without my hyungs.” He breathes, smiling as Minhyuk’s arms wrap around him.

 

“Yes, yes, ah, what a cute Changkyunnie.” Minhyuk cooes and peppers kisses all over Changkyun’s face as he leads him outside. “Let’s go baby, we’re going to celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
